


Surprise

by emarwood



Series: Daddy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ron Weasley, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Kinda, Lions, Other, Play Time, Shock, Silly Ron Weasley, Small Pleasures, Tears, Temper Tantrums, snake - Freeform, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Ron and Hermione know what's what and what's best and they WILL do the right thing by Harry, even if Harry doesn't like it right now.  After all, they are older and wiser and have the measure of the situation.Don't they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Clapping chubby little hands and laughing happily little Harry happily watches his Ted flying around on a toy broom.  Cheering and laughing as he sits on the floor as Ted flies circles around him as he sits in the center of said circle.  Severus lazily directing the soft toy with his wand as he sits comfortably on the sofa, smiles at the easy happiness such a simple gesture brings the young child and thinks that he has never been as happy as he is right now in this moment as he watches baby Harry.

The toy swoops and swerves making Harry gasp and cheer as he sits there in nothing but his nappy on his play mat.  Severus chuckles as he ignores his latest issue of his potion quarterly magazine for such juvenile antics.

 

The door to his quarters suddenly flies open with a bang making baby and Severus both jump in surprise.  ‘What the actual fuck Snape?’  Ronald Weasley shouts angrily from the doorway making Harry whimper and put his arms out instinctively for his stuffy.  Into which the toy obediently, dropping the toy broom before it does so, flies.  
Chubby arms hugs his teddy hard as he stares at Ron with big round shocked eyes.

‘Mr Weasley, mind your language, young ears are present.’  
‘Bad Won, Naughty Won.’  Harry admonishes him.  Hermione brushes straight pass the fuming young man not waiting for an invitation as she levels an angry gaze at Severus.  Before softening and looking at the child.  ‘Harry?  It that really you?’  She kneels down next to him.   
‘Mine.’  Harry smiles up at her, green eyes looking unsure yet pleadingly up at the wild haired girl.  ‘Mine.’  He smiles again.

‘No Harry, Hermione is mine.’  Ron grumbles making Harry giggle.   
‘No, Mine.’  
‘No Ron, I think he is trying to say my name.’  She smiles at Harry and he flings his whole little self at her and puts his arms as far as he possibly can around her considering he still has his teddy in his grasp.  ‘And who is this?’  She asks seriously scratching behind the teddies ear as if it is a living thing.   
‘Ted.  Ted, Mine knee.’  Baby Harry makes the introductions as solemn and careful as you like.

‘What the hell?’  Ron walks in ignoring the scene in front of him, his hands clenched at his sides, eyes blazing.  ‘Did you actually think you could do this to Harry and get away with it?’  Ron spits furry in his every word as he arms himself with his wand and aims at the man.  ‘Did you think that we wouldn’t find out?  That he wouldn’t write to us and tell us?’

Harry stands on his wobbly chubby little legs and toddles fast to the sofa.  Quickly he clambers up and sits defiantly on Severus lap facing Ron.  ‘No.’  He says leaning back into the man.  
‘My saviour.’  Severus smiles down at him and drops a kiss on the top of his head.  ‘Not to worry little lion, I grew up in the snake pit, I know how to look after myself.’  
‘hissss.’  Harry hisses happily.   
‘So now you know.’  Severus observes mildly looking at two of his ex-pupils as he wraps his arms around baby Harry. 

‘You won’t get away with this Snape.’  Ron mutters reluctantly putting his wand away.  Little Harry crosses his arms, blows his fringe out of his eyes and pouts up at his best friend, at the way he is acting.

‘Come on Harry, let’s go.’  Hermione bends to lift Harry of Severus lap making the boy cry out.  ‘Noooo, no, want.’  
‘What are you talking about Mate, you don’t want to stay with this snake.’  Ron says as Hermione tries to lift him away from the potion master.  ‘Noooooo.’  Harry shouts out whining, turning around to hold on to the man.  ‘It’s okay little lion, you can go with them if you want too.’  
‘No, want.’  He sobs holding him as Severus hugs him back as he rubs his back making soothing noises.  ‘You don’t have to go anywhere you do not want to go little lion.’  
‘Harry, stay.’  He says solemnly.

Hermione does not listen and lifts Harry away anyway making him scream loud and shrill.  Big fat tears run down his red chubby cheeks.  ‘Noooooo.’  He screams and sobs as he reaches his little arms out towards Severus.   
‘Daddy.  I want my Daddy Snape.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Great heaving sobs rocks baby Harrys body as Hermione walks away with him in her arms.  ‘Nooo.’  He cries dropping his teddy and trying to get away from her almost causing him to fall.  ‘No want.’  
‘That’s enough Harry James Potter.’  She scolds, making him stop his shouting and screaming.  Yet he sobs broken heartedly and his reaching arms towards his Daddy carry on in earnest.

Dark eyes and green eyes unable to look away from the other, each clearly wanting the other, Harrys eyes constantly overflowing with the injustice.  ‘What is so bad with giving me the responsibility of looking after the boy?’  Severus Snape asks deceptively calmly despite his own upset of the situation, as he stands up slowly and calmly, his words stop Hermione in her tracks.  ‘He clearly wishes to stay in my care.’  
‘He’s just a baby at the moment,’ Hermione says turning around facing him, ‘he doesn’t know what he wants right now.  He’s calling you daddy for goodness sake.’  
‘I have a signed adoption paper, which he signed willingly from before he independently took the potion to become a child again.’

‘Don’t listen to him ‘Mione, he just wants to keep Harry away from us and raise him as a snake and turn him against us.  Turn him into a greasy haired, death eater just like himself.’  
‘Ronald that is enough, you well know that Snape is a war hero because he was a spy for our side.  Why should we leave him with you?’  She asks turning back to the man clearly conflicted.  ‘For all we know, you could have tricked him into doing this, into signing adoption papers…’  
‘No, Mine knee.  Me, Harry, choose.’  
‘Hush now baby, you don’t need to save everyone all the time, that’s not your job anymore…’  
‘No, I no save.  Mine knee, Harry Happy, with Daddy Snape.’

 

As she finally hands Harry back to the dower man standing in front of her and he hugs Harry to himself he finally allows tears to fall. Hermione and Ron gape openly as the man slowly falls to his knees as he gently holds Harry to him as they cry together.  
‘I thought you were going to be taken away from me.  I thought I was never going to see you again baby boy.’   
‘I no go.  Harry want stay.’  With what looks like a lot of effort Severus stems his tears takes a fortifying breath and stands up with Harry cradled in his arms.  ‘You must be tired baby boy, let’s get you something to eat and get you to bed.’

Holding Baby Harry on his hip, Severus moves around his kitchenette as if he was born to do so in this way.  Quickly and effectively he makes up a bottle and levitates it into a pan of water which he had spelled to a gentle simmer.  He rocks Harry gently and rubs his back in comfort.  ‘I have kind of come quite attached to you baby boy.’  He says kissing him on his forehead.   
‘Love you Daddy.’  Harry hiccups between his snivelling, his little face buried in his daddies shirt.

Sitting down in his favourite recliner Severus settles Harry on his lap and the crook of his arm, quickly testing the milk on his wrist, he hisses with the heat from the drink.  Spelling the drink a bit cooler he tries again.  Happy this time he puts teat to Harrys lips who quickly latches on, he suckles as he looks up in wonder at his daddies face.  
Humming gently Severus finds it impossible to tear his eyes away from Harrys little face.  He watches as Harry drinks his fill and his eyes start to drop.  Knowing he will regret not doing so he reluctantly puts the bottle down and gently manoeuvres Harry so that he is sitting up and rubs his back as he does not wish to disturb him too much.

Letting out a good burp Harry wiggles in his sleep making Severus smile at him with reverence.  ‘Come on baby, to bed with you.’  He whispers standing up.   
Placing a new sweet dream charm on Harrys forehead he straightens up, sweeps his wand for the stars to appear and refreshes the charm on the door.  Exhausted from the emotional turmoil the heads to bed.

 

‘Well I’ll be darned.’  Ron gasps in shock.   
‘Maybe we were too quick to judge.’  Hermione whispers.  ‘Come on, we should go.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
